


Chocolate

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius is hungry a lot of the time and his boyfriend is happy to comply--except when it comes to chocolate.Oneshot/drabble





	Chocolate

"I need some coffee," said Sirius Black and man did he look like it. Remus gave him a little smile. 

"Here's mine." he passed him some. Even though he usually drank tea, which was a little bit weird. But Sirius appreciated it anyway. 

"I need some food," he said then. 

"Okay. Here's mine," Remus said, and passed him something to eat. 

"Um, I need a sweater." Sirius said. Remus then grabbed one of his warmest ones and passed it over. 

"Here's mine."

Sirius smiled. "I need some chocolate."

"...fuck off."

* * *

"Can I eat something? Please? It doesn't even have to be chocolate!" Sirius whined one day, practically rolling around on the ground. He was really hungry, that's all! He wanted to munch on something. While they studied of course. He wasn't going to even bother his boyfriend either besides that. 

"Nope."

"Urgh." Sirius collapsed backwards on the couch. "Let there be cake~"

"Nope." Remus said again, with a small smirk now. "Not on my bed."

Sirius sat up to look at him then. "Oh so I can  _totally_ eat something else on your bed," he said, smirking back at him. He wasn't even being subtle. "But when it comes to food ooooooh noooooo--"

"SIRIUS."

Heh. 

 


End file.
